Revival: Enshrouded in Darkness
by Imperator Omnium
Summary: This is not exactly a crossover, but an inspiration of all sorts, influenced by the likes of Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, Naruto, and Final Fantasy. Evil has emerged from its dormant state and threatens humanity who shall we turn to for hope?


_(A/N: This is my first fiction ever, if you believe this to be utmost rubbish, please say so, so that I can make it into something that isn't. If you believe this to be a promising idea, please R&R, this story is for your entertainment and if it isn't what is the point of it?)_

_This story, even though it draws upon the realism of human nature, politics, and war, is fictional. If you feel offended by such things, now is the time to either close your eyes or click the back button_

_**The Dream **_

A tall man, clad in a black trench- coat, was pacing through the night of Shanghai erratically. He pushed aside a great deal of people as he jostled his way through the large crowd that filled the streets. The man was, as many people would probably put it, running for his life. However, he was not running from the cops, nor was he running away from an angry gangster; yet behind him was something even more terrifying. His eyes were wider than ever before, with danger just a few inches behind him. Chasing him was another man, who was in a white coat. The chaser took his sweet time as he walked slowly past the crowd. On his face was a grin; calculating and calm, he pursued his frantic pray with determination. The man who was being chased had a million thoughts streaming through his head. All of his thoughts, except for the rapid desire to keep living, lead to this conclusion.

_Crap! I must reach the hospital and warn Li Ming and Edmund! _

The chaser was drawing closer and closer; it was only a matter of time before his victim became mincemeat.

"Your doom is near, traitor! Yield, and I might consider making your death a painless one…" the chaser seemed as if he yelled, but only his victim could hear it.

"Never, heathen!" The victim shot back, running closer to his destination.

"So be it, human scum…" The chaser snapped his fingers and out of the dark mist of the streets came a black hound, which seemed to be anything but a man's best friend. The dog was like no other, having blood red eyes, with a black cloudy mist emanating from its backside. It then came charging towards its target

The man being chased, in response, pulled out a small capsule, he then tossed it upwards and caught it with his teeth; he then bit the capsule, forcing a gaseous mist to emit from the capsule. After spitting it in the dog's direction, he saw a dark red beam graze the side of his leg. The man fell on his knee, but he remained vigilant, struggling. He then felt something sharp hit his back; almost losing conscious. The man turned around and saw the triumphant chaser, with a gigantic pistol in his hand. It was the type of gun that would be held by fictional superhuman protagonists in red trench- coats. The chaser then fired another shot, laughing hysterically as his victim struggled for life.

"What's the matter? You can't even recover from such a petty injury?"

"I am no longer a servitor of Hell!" The man desperately pulled out a vial of shining liquid from his coat, uncorked it and tossed it at the chaser's direction. The chaser was overcome with a fiery aura around him, steam emanating from his body. However, he was not screaming, but he was rather laughing. The seemingly supernatural volume of the voice made it hard to distinct if the person was in pain, or if he was in a mood of hysteria. After his body vaporized, his voice still remained.

"You may have won the battle, but the war has just begun!"

The person being chased, knowing that it wasn't over, struggled to his feet, and out of the mist that filled the streets, the door read "Biao Deng Hospital."

The hospital was really nothing special; it did not have the array of neon lights that all of the building in Shanghai boasted, it did not attract the major crowd that would usually attend nightclubs or restaurants during that time of day, but there was something about it that was, as one would bluntly put it, sacred.

The hospital was as usual, bustling about with activity. People were in the waiting room nervously awaiting the fate of their loved ones as operations were underway. On the other side, where doctors are carefully operating on the patients, the color of blood was omnipresent in each of the rooms; various screams could be heard, but the loudest scream came from the farthest room in the bloodied hallway. It came from a woman, but she was not having her limbs amputated, nor was she getting her wounds stitched up if she had any. She was suffering from a pain far beyond all the pains that any woman could suffer from; pregnancy.

Of course, the other patients were too busy either having their legs amputated or having their blood splatter all over the walls to even care about the screeching cry of anguish coming from the far away room, but there were two people standing by her as she was suffering. Among her was her son, a small boy, and a middle aged man, who was clad in the usual reclusive cloak; the boy is Chinese, but the man was a visitor from Germany. Why would someone from a faraway land care about affairs in the Orient? According to him, a Catholic Cardinal, he believes he is on a holy mission. Why would he believe in such a spiritual, mystical thing in a world that has grown out of religion? The world, based on secularism, may never know. The boy was watching vigilantly over his mother, while the old man was just sitting still, with his hand protruding towards the mother. His hand had many idols, with figures of Jesus lying at his fingers, and with beads that extended through his fingers, leaking out of his hand, pouring towards the ground.

"Pater, sodes iuve animam tradit Venificam Prophetiam, quod…"

The boy, impatient with what the man was doing, nervously turned to him.

"What are you standing there for, Uncle Heinrich; don't just stand there."

The old man, tilted his head in the boy's direction, very calmly.

"Edmund… the Lord shall save your mother, but you must be patient; what she is going through is very important, and it would be very rude to disrupt the Lord's work"

"What do you mean; God is here for no one; and my name is Yuan!"

"You know that I am horrible with your tongue, so Edmund will have to do. As for your mother, she will live through it; I promise you" Heinrich then slowly moved his other hand and gently placed it on Yuan's shoulder.

"Where is Father when you need him?" Yuan said, murmuring to himself.

The door violently flew open, and the man who was being chased surged in, defeated. He still remained vigilant, clamping onto the wall with his right hand.

"Paul, I see that you have encountered a dangerous ordeal"

"Yes, Richie, and I do not think I shall survive long; not even my so- called powers will save me." The man then lurched over the woman, who was still suffering.

"Li Ming, I have come; let me make one last use of my forsaken ability"

"Lei Shi, please, do not leave me"

"Richie is right about what you are doing; you are carrying out a very important task and with the time that I have left here, I will do everything to help make it possible."

Paul then discarded his black trench- coat to reveal a bloodied man, his formerly white shirt almost completely stained with the color of life. His brown pants were also completely drenched with his own blood. He then put his hands over his wife's face and out of his hands came a luminescent blue light, which shot down upon her like streaming light emerging from the sun.

Li Ming was able to relax, her senses finally retracting; for at least a second; she was able to bear the pain. Afterwards, she was able to deliver the child with ease.

"A girl? Interesting…"

Lei Shi, without a second's rest then slowly applied his finger into the girl's mouth, and a gleaming light once more emitted, this time light was pouring from Lei Shi's body to the girl's. He then inched closer to the newborn's body and whispered into her ear.

"As your father, I cannot give you much, but at the very least I can give you power that I have once wielded. With it, you shall become the hope in all our hearts."

The newborn, even though she did not understand a word her dying father said, stared right into her father's eyes, as his were staring into her's.

Before Lei Shi collapsed and passed into the far beyond, he muttered something, loud enough for only her mother to hear.

"Ming Yue, her name is Ming Yue…"

At the same time, Heinrich was still watching, and right when Lei Shi said those words, he had another word in mind.

"Cornelia. I and the rest of the non- Orients shall call her Cornelia…but her true name is Venifica Prophetiae!"

He then left the room silent, Yuan not being able to notice him. Lei Shi collapsed onto the floor, not a single breath emitting from his mouth, his heart unable to bear a second more of the pain.

The baby's eyes were still wide with intrigue, but when Yuan came to her, he inched over her and hugged her. The blank face on the girl's eyes then transformed into a vivid smile, and the two children were laughing.

Heinrich, on his way out, passed by a man, whose head was shaved bald, wearing traditional Shaolin robes.

"Master, you have another disciple; train her well"

The mysterious monk bowed before him and the two men went their separate ways.

As Heinrich vanished off into the misty night, he muttered something into the air.

"Pater, Venifica Prophetiae venit; In hae die exercitus Diaboli sciverunt timorem!"

**Translations:**

Father, please help this soul deliver the Sorceress of Prophecy, because-

Father, the Sorceress of Prophecy has come, on this day, the armies of Lucifer will know fear


End file.
